I'm Still Here
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Years ago Wendy broke Stan's heart. Now its high school and everything has changed. For the goths,his friends,relationships,family,and love? Or has everything remained the same?


**Authors Note:** This is my first South Park Fanfic. I was watching it a few hours ago and I figured hey what the hell try this pairing. See what comes up. So here it is a south park fanfic featuring the pairing RedGothXStan

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Everything Changes?<span>

The years in the small town of South Park, where did they go? Everyone was now mostly grown up in high school. Everyone had changed. Even the gang had changed. Cartman was still as fat as ever and still a complete ass but now he tended to be much harsh than other. Now he was more of a physical bully than an emotional one. Kenny committed suicide last spring on the count of reasons no one knows of.. Kyle was still the same, but he was more geared toward the average student cycle while still being Stan's friend. Stan was the football player, and a big shot. He was popular and had lots of girls that liked him but he only had one. Stan got back together with Wendy sometime after the incident with Tokin, but still in the back of his mind he would always find himself thinking of how she broken his heart and scattered the pieces.

South Park High was full of life as everyone walked around talking through their weekend activities. All except a small group of individuals who spent their time in the dark section of the library trying to avoid the conforming people that were their classmates. A puff of smoke came hitting the books on the library stacked shelf with a clean breeze.

"Yo Red, careful what you do in here we aren't in free period." The curly haired individual said as staring at his cane.

Another cloud of smoke past the lips of a red and black haired boy who was staring outside the window watching the students enter the school. "I don't care, do you? Are you going to start acting like the conformists?"

"Never." Came his response.

While staring down at the bodies of students passing by one caught the red head's attention. A black haired boy who was walking a bit slow that was soon attacked with a hug by a girl noticeably his girlfriend. Wendy. That name was the only thing that could drive the red head mad with rage bringing him out of his cool goth appearance. He bit his teeth down on his snake bites as he watched her kiss him on the cheek. It disgusted him. The very way she was clinging to the boy's arm made his blood boil.

A hand on the tempered red head's shoulder brought him out of his scornful stare at the couple below. "Come on Red, we gotta go." A girl dressed in black said in an understanding tone.

"Ok Henrietta." He replied calling her by name as he put out his cigarette in his hidden ash tray before leaving his secret section of the library he called his own. With that they headed to class for another day they called a conformist world.

As soon as the angered boy was escorted to class by his friends the black haired boy looked up at the window of the school feeling he was being watch.

"What's wrong Stan?" His girlfriend asked as wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing Wendy, I just thought- nevermind." Stan said as continuing to walk into the school.

Passing the students alone now in the hallway Red was listening to his ipod trying to push any thoughts about that boy out of his head. Not even the greatest of metal on his playlist could get him out. As walking in the hall his eyes locked with the one person he wished he hadn't, Stan Marsh. Forcing his head down Red continued to walk down the hall to his class.

Stan watched as the boy who taught him so much about pain walked through the halls appearing in more pain than usual. Stan could never understand why that headstrong guy could become anymore depressed. "Ugh, he is so gross." Wendy stated bringing Stan out of his thoughts.

"Who?" Stan questioned not understanding who she was speaking about.

"That goth kid, ugh, him and his friends just need to come out to the sun." Wendy said thinking she was speaking perfectly clear.

"Maybe they are just sad Wendy, I mean they don't talk really to anyone who isn't close to them." Stan said trying to convince her otherwise.

"Naw, I just think they need to lay off. He, that red haired one really creeps me out with those piercings on his lip." Shivering Wendy stated.

"His snake bites?" Stan stated the obvious knowing the actual term for what that form of piercing was called.

"See, I don't even understand how you managed to associate with them when we were apart. I will never understand."

"They are actually kinda nice." Stan pointed out as grabbing his books from his locker.

"Yeah, staring at you all the time that's nice?" Wendy inferred.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked nervously not comfortable with her question and where she was leading it.

Wendy leaned against the lockers occupied next to Stan's. "I mean I do not like the way that kid stares at you, the smoker, he just watches you all the time. You don't see it?"

"Red? No he's to much of a nonconformist to stare at me."

"A noncom-what?" Wendy said unknowing of the word, "whatever. Anyway lets get to our first hour."

Stan could only question every one of Wendy's comments. Is that how people saw the goth kids? He hadn't really noticed. Ever since their slight friendship together long ago in elementary he thought they were actually somewhat normal. And Red, is what she said really true? Does Red stare at him really that often and he doesn't notice? No it couldn't be Wendy is probably just exaggerating. The fact that he used to hang out with them forever ago when they were kids amazes him that she judged him about how he smoked. All the goth kids, as far as he knew smoked. The thing was Red with the scent of smoke smelt right. Stan didn't really know how to explain it. The smell of smoke and his natural scent just worked.

Stan pushed thoughts like that aside knowing that he couldn't get caught thinking like that or someone would get the wrong idea. He was dating Wendy, he was strait, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So I wanna know what people think about this. Please Review.


End file.
